Sugar Rush
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: Pixie Stix. Sweet and sour powdered candy that resembles a drinking straw. Namixas.


**Sugar** _Rush_

_'Ring Ring Ring' _

A spiky blond head peeked out of the blue and white blanket he was wrapped in to glance at his cell phone that was carelessly thrown on the white carpeted floor. He grunted and placed his face into the fluffy white pillow as he reached out with one arm to pick up the phone.

He yawned as he glanced at the number. _Namine? At 10:45 p.m.?_

Roxas hit the talk button and placed the phone up to his ear.

"Namine?"

"Roxas. It's always a pleasure to hear your voice." Roxas chuckled hearing the adorable compliment.

"And it's a pleasure for me to hear you voice as well Nami." He waited for her to speak, but to his surprise, she didn't. "Namine? You still there?"

"Of course I am. Why would I call then hang up soon after?" Roxas yawned and rested an elbow on the pillow.

"So is there anything you wanted?"

"Well I don't know if it's good timing, but could you come over?" Roxas glanced at the clock on the nightstand once again.

"Now? It's almost 11:00 p.m." He yawned as he watched the clock switch from 10:45 to 10:46.

"I know, but I'm in a terrible situation."

"Terrible? Did someone break in?" Roxas pushed the blanket out of the way and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Well no. It's something a little less complicated then that silly. I think if that would have happened then you would have heard more panic coming from the other line." Roxas furrowed his brows together and immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Then what is it Namine?" Curiousity got the better of him. What reason could she possibly have for wanting him to come over this late at night?

"Well I'm bored. I need to be entertained." Roxas growled in frustration.

"You called me this late at night to tell me that your bored? Namine why can't you just.."

"Hey! Don't be so mean Roxas! I am only stating what I feel. Can't help it if you never come see me anymore..." He could practically hear her pouting over the phone.

"Namine...I just came back from your house around eight.."

"And it's seemed like ages too! You don't know how bored I am without someone to talk to." Roxas began to ponder her very childish dilemma when an idea came to his mind.

"How about you invite Kairi over? I'm sure she would be happy to have a sleep over with you."

"Can't. I already called her. She went camping with Sora."

"Olette?"

"She's with Hayner. I asked if she could come over earlier, but she said something about tonight was the night her and Hayner were going all the way. I don't understand half the things those two talk about." Roxas felt the urge to laugh at Namine's innocence.

"Namine...going all the way means..never mind. Did you call Selphie?"

"Selphie!? You know I don't like her...besides..she's grounded for getting a D on her report card."

"Hm..sounds to me like you already asked everyone."

"Yeah! I know. All my friends are taken. Hence the reason I called you now."

"So I was last on your list to call?"

"Pretty much." Roxas made a sour face as he spoke into the phone.

"So I'm not considered a good friend?"

"Boyfriends don't count as good friends you idiot. Umm..I mean you poop head."

"Yes they do. They act exactly like friends do. Well except you wouldn't go around kissing your friends. Oh and nice use of vocabulary. Poop head? Really?"

"My point exactly. So are you going to come over or not? My battery is going dead. Oh and don't insult my amazing vocabulary...a penny!" Roxas heard a big thud in the background when Namine spoke about a random penny.

"Namine?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry! I kinda fell over this huge pile of fun stuff that I bought for me and my friends. It's all going to go to waste now. All the chocolate...and the ice cream...and the granola bars..." Roxas shook his head and sighed. He knew she didn't have any of those things.

"Ok Namine. I'll come over. I don't have to get up early tomorrow anyway."

"Ok! Come over as soon as possible!"

"Hey, what was with the random penny?"

Namine hung up the phone before Roxas had a chance to finish. Was it him or did she seem a little too hyper tonight? He quickly shrugged the thought off of his shoulders as he slipped on his shoes. He dug around in a nearby wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He changed his clothes and headed out.

* * *

"Roxas!" Namine was wide awake when she opened the door to her apartment. Her loud outburst caused him to place a hand on his chest. If someone were to see him, they would have thought that he was greeted by getting shot in the chest with a gun.

"Hello Namine." He smiled when his heart started beating at it's usual pace. He was about to question her anxiousness when he was pulled in the apartment room by an eager blond.

"Oh we have so much to do! Lets try to do it all by midnight so we can have some pixie stix and watch nick at night! I haven't watched the Nanny in so long!" _Pixie stix? _Roxas looked at a heaping pile of pixie stix setting on the coffee table. _So that's why._

"What's with all the pixie stix?" His question seemed to spark Namine's interest.

"Oh, Axel gave them to me. He was eating one when I seen him earlier and I asked what it was. He told me that I was crazy because I've never ate one before, so he brought over a couple for me to try out."

"A couple? This could feed more then 500 people."

Namine shrugged her shoulders before grabbing Roxas by his shirt and pulling him into the kitchen. "Ahem. Now for the first super fun activity..." She dug around a jar that was on the counter and pulled out two tootsie roll pops. "Lets see how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop!" She handed Roxas a grape sucker and began to open her cherry flavored one. Once her's was open she began to lick the sucker. Roxas sighed and opened his own. After about twenty licks he bit into his sucker. It was a big mistake.

"ROXAS!" The spikey haired blonde jumped back causing the sucker to fall out of his hands and on to the floor.

"What!?" He looked at the furious blond in front of him almost with fear. Namine never hollered around him before.

"Don't what me. You bit into your sucker. You were supposed to be counting." She pointed to the shattered sucker on the floor. "And you dropped your sucker!"

"I'm sorry Namine. It's an automatic rea.." He was interrupted by the smaller blond.

"No! Don't apologize. The whole night is ruined now!" The small blond turned around and started to sniff so much that Roxas thought for sure she was crying.

"Namine?" He placed a hand on her shoulder not knowing if it was the right thing to do. She shyly looked back at him and let out a big yawn.

"I'm sleepy..." _There is a god! _Roxas smiled at her comment and grabbed her arm gently as he led her to her bedroom. Once they were in the small room, Roxas picked her up like he would a small child after a long day of playing. He laid her on the cushioned bed. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a pale hand grabbed his shirt.

"Lay with me?" She asked innocently. Namine scooted over as Roxas laid next to her. She smiled and snuggled up to him. She was soon asleep, which left Roxas some time for thinking things over. _Pixie stix do that to a person? Hell I think I'd rather see Namine drunk. _Roxas knew what he had to do. He slowly pushed the sleeping girl off of him and exited the room. When he reached the living area, he picked up the pixie stix and pushed each and every one of them under the couch. Hopefully Namine couldn't smell them. He smiled at his cleverness and made his way back towards her room.

"Those pixie stix are getting burned tomorrow." _And so is Axel. _

_

* * *

_

It is done! **Crappy? **_Maybe. _It's just something that came to mind when my cousin pork ed down ten pixie stix. I get sick eating just one! Anyway reviews are nice. Oh and in case you were wondering..it is kind of random. Maybe out of character too? Oh well. I'm just trying to improve my writing skills. :-D

HeartlessBuggy :-)


End file.
